I will take care of you
by flitter bug
Summary: one-shot. first song fic. little bits of ExT. timeline.


_                                                                           I Will Take Care Of You _

**By: flitter bug**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Card Captor Sakura or CLAMP.  

____________________________

He had died a week ago.  Daidouji Sonomi had become a widow and held her baby warmly against her chest.  Things can change so drastically in one's life.  

"Oh Tomoyo…you'll never know your father…"

Slowly, a song unconsciously surfaced in her mind.  Rocking her newborn gently, she began to sing softly…

_On a September afternoon, in nineteen-sixty-one,_

_A baby girl's first cry rang out – a new life had begun_

_Her mother rocked her in her arms, and she kissed her tiny brow._

_She said 'Darling I'm just as scared as you, but I promise you somehow…'_

Tomoyo looked so peaceful.  The baby had fallen asleep in her mother's arms and was snoring quietly.  Sonomi placed a finger under her daughter's hand while the baby's tiny fingers wrapped around it firmly.  The mother smiled.

_I will take care of you_

_The very best that I can_

_With all the love here in my heart_

_And all of the strength in my hands_

_Your__ every joy I'll share_

_For every tear I'll be there my whole life through _

_I will take care of you_

_ _

Childhood passed and Tomoyo grew into a beautiful adult.  She went through life cheerfully, and handled problems accordingly. Her love for Sakura, as Sonomi's was Nadeshiko, still existed, but no longer romantically.  She had found a new love.  Someone she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

_On a September afternoon, in nineteen-eighty-five_

_That little girl had grown into a beautiful young bride_

_And she turned to the man who held her hand_

_In front of the waiting crowd_

_They smiled at each other as they spoke,_

_And this was their wedding vow…_

_ _

Dressed in an ethereal white wedding gown, Tomoyo turned to face her soon-to-be husband, Hiiragizawa Eriol.  Both had grown up together and loved each other very much.  They were standing at the altar now, ready to take the next step into their lives together.

_I will take care of you_

_The very best that I can_

_With all the love here in my heart_

_And all of the strength in my hands_

_Your__ every joy I'll share_

_For every tear I'll  be there my whole life through_

_I will take care of you._

_ _

Sonomi stood there watching her only sweet daughter getting married as tears of happiness streamed down the woman's face.  She smiled proudly at the bride and her new son-in-law.  Looking at the expression on her child's face was enough to know that they'd be happy for a long time to come.  Years passed and the elderly woman stared out the window from the bed. She coughed raggedly. Her daughter stood by her bed and took her hand.

_On a September afternoon, in nineteen-eighty-nine_

_A girl waited by a hospital bed, never leaving her mother's side_

_She said 'Mama, why don't you close your eyes – try to get some rest._

_It's my turn to take care of you…I learned from the best, I will take care of you.'_

_With all the love here in my heart_

_And all the strength in my hands.___

_ _

Daidouji Sonomi passed away that year.  Tomoyo was obviously devastated, but the woman was somehow glad that her mother could finally be with her unknown father.  At least she'd be happy wherever she was in heaven.  The new year came, and brought immeasurable joy.

_On a September afternoon, in nineteen-ninety-one_

_A baby girl's first cry rang out, a new life has begun…_

"Our precious baby girl…"  Tomoyo, a new mother was standing beside the crib with her husband hugging her from behind.

"She's so beautiful…just like her mother," Eriol smiled.

"Eriol," Tomoyo swatted at her husband's arm.

Little Hikari blinked at her parents and giggled.  She could feel the warmth of her parents' love for her, and for each other.  

"Oh Hikari…you'll never know your grandmother…"

Eriol smiled at his new daughter. "But she loves you very much, and she'll always be watching over you…"

Somewhere in the night sky, a star twinkled extra bright, as if to signify that promise.

____________________________

**a/n****:  just a one-shot I thought up while listening to the song "I will take care of you" by Amy Sky.  I don't own that either. It's a very pretty song! =]  It was kind of rushed, so excuse any errors found.  I know it's not really E+T focused, as my usual ideas are, but eh, I thought I'd give this a shot.  **

**Thanks for reading.**

____________________________


End file.
